Please Kill Me
by Midori-K
Summary: Deux amants, un tueur, un amour interdit... Une arme braquées sur lui, il va mourir, il le sent, c'est incrusté dans sa chair. Pourtant il voit les doigts de son futur assassin trembler. Il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire: "Please kill me"


**Bon alors voilà, je me lance**

Voilà la première fic que je met sur ce site enfin du moins, le premier chapitre...

J'ai longtemps hésité (parmi tout ce que j'ai écrit, genre j'en écris plein quoi lol) mais finalement je me suis décidé pour cette fic que je n'ai toujours pas terminée en fait... J'essaierais de la finir w

Donc voila c'est un yaoi NaruSasu, (et oui Naruto qui est Seme TwT) et et... bah lisez et vous verrez bien T.T

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnages ne m'appartient TT.TT

**Attention :** UA/OCC

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Couple :** Naruto Uzumaki - Sasuke Uchiwa

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie..._**

Les arbres défilaient, inlassablement, comme éternels. N'y avait-il rien d'autre sur cette route à part ces foutus arbres ?! C'était rageant... Déjà qu'il détestait les voyages, ces paysages secs et monotones semblaient tout faire pour qu'il haïsse cet endroit. Par la fenêtre du train, un tout jeune homme blond regardait hargneusement l'extérieur. Chaque nouveau détail du paysage lui arrachant un ronchonnement agressif. Une personne âgée s'était assise prés de lui à l'arrêt précédent ; elle l'avait salué tout naturellement avant de se pencher dans son livre sur les dessus de lits, acheté à la dernière gare. De temps en temps elle relevait ses yeux humides de vieille dame et le détaillait discrètement. Il ne supportait pas ce regard plein de pitié compatissante sur ses épaules. « Sûrement un enfant abandonné » devait-elle songée, ou encore, « pauvre gosse tout seul, mais où sont ses parents ? » ; ce qui avait le dont de l'exaspéré. On lui accordait souvent le titre d'orphelin, comme ça, sans même lui avoir adressé la parole. Tout ça pourquoi ? Il le savait maintenant, il l'avait deviné ; du haut de ses 17 ans, il était capable d'analyser sa situation... oui il voyageait seul avec un simple sac en bandoulière, oui il avait une expression dure et résignée, oui il avait un corps frêle et trop mince pour sa taille, oui il avait ce regard haineux emplie de souffrance...et peut-être aussi que sa solitude commençait à se refléter dans son comportement, dans sa gestuelle, dans ses paroles... mais ça ne prouvait absolument rien.  
Il colla son front à la vitre, dans un soupir, et ferma les yeux ; et même, même si c'était le cas, même s'il était bien un tout jeune orphelin ; en quoi cela regardait les gens autour ? En quoi cette vieille femme se sentait-elle concernée par sa situation ?! Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le prenne en pitié, qu'on lui offre de la fausse compréhension...

«Grrr, saleté... grogna-t-il en apercevant les premiers signes de vie de la capitale.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard il lâchait un second râle colérique, cette fois à cause du paysage. Il reconnaissait ces arbres... il ne supportait pas la forme si

parfaite de ces feuilles... ces contours si biens dessinés, et ces couleurs si vives, non cela rappelait quelque chose de bien trop douloureux.

-Excusez moi jeune homme...

Le blondinet sursauta, prenant conscience que c'était bien la vieille femme prés de lui qui lui adressait la parole. Etrange, d'habitude les gens se contentaient de le dévisager avec tristesse en soufflant sur son passage.

-Vous rentrer à Konoha ? minauda-t-elle sur un ton très doux.

Le jeune homme n'y fut absolument pas sensible et l'évalua une seconde du regard. Elle était laide, ses traits usés tirés jusqu'au sol et ses lunettes loupes lui donnaient un air ahurie, au point où le jeune cru discuter avec une taupe géante. Son crâne pratiquement dégarnie se cachait sous un immonde chapeau violet lui-même entouré d'un ruban sombre ; il tressaillit en songeant à lui-même dans 50 ans et dérapa son regard sur l'étendue verte vers l'extérieure. Il grogna encore une fois, indécis. Il eut le temps de voire le reflet de sa compatriote centenaire se baisser vers le sol avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, finalement décidé à lui répondre.

-Mouais, mouais je vais à Konoha... mâchonna-t-il presque impoliment. Il avait eut du mal à prononcer le dernier mot et songea à son ancienne ville sans plus prêter d'attention à son interlocutrice.

-Ce n'est pas très poli de garder la bouche ouverte comme cela devant une dame jeune homme.

Il étouffa un léger hoquet de surprise, (bah oui c'est pas souvent que les vieilles dames elles disent ça w) mais le camoufla en toussotant le plus naturellement possible. Il profita du fait qu'il ait la bouche ouverte pour l'étendre au maximum en baillant, ignorant ainsi la réflexion de la vieille dame.  
Cela faisait maintenant prés de 9 heures qu'il était dans ce compartiment sans en être sortie, il sentit des frissons douloureux parcourir tout son corps et il décida de se décrisper les épaules.

-Vos parents viennent vous prendre à la gare ? continua-t-elle.

La voix faussement douce arrêta radicalement le mouvement de détente de l'adolescent qui se tourna lentement vers elle. Il acéra son regard bleu et se mordit la lèvre ce qu'il lui donnait une expression presque effrayante. Sa vieille dame battit en retraite et se trouva subitement très intéressant de lire son livre qu'elle tenait à l'envers. Sans même lui laisser la moindre chance de réengager le dialogue il recolla son front sur la vitre glacée et murmura en colère pour lui-même :

-Des parents... Tu parles ! Il ne m'a jamais aidé de toute manière. »

Un brouhaha se fit entendre du couloir, des passagers impatients commençaient à descendre valises et autres sacs, encombrant les couloirs de sortie. Les plus impressionnants prenant un maximum de place tandis que les plus petits tentaient désespérément d'atteindre leurs affaires. Le jeune homme toujours le front contre la vitre soupira, une buée se forma sous ses yeux, lui cachant la gare de Konoha. Son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine, il revenait.

Quel temps superbe pour un début de mars, les jours s'enchaînaient offrant des matinées de plus en plus belles sur Konoha. Cette ambiance d'été remontait le moral aux habitants, partout au sein des rues on voyait des sourires fleurirent sur les visages gris. Certains bars sortaient même leurs tables d'extérieur. La chaleur ravivait la capitale du feu d'un nouveau souffle. Cependant, tout le monde n'était pas touché par ces beautés climatiques. Tous les élèves et étudiants par exemple... C'était le cas de Sasuke Uchiwa. Tous les matins, il devait se lever, s'extraire de ses douces couvertures et rêves pour enfiler l'uniforme de son lycée alors que le jour n'a même pas encore pointer le bout de son nez. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour ensuite aller s'enfermer dans des salle de classes mal aérées et pleines de boudeur et râleurs... Ce matin aussi il s'était levé, en retard, de mauvaise humeur. Il avait arraché son dernier hurlement au réveil d'un geste sauvage en fulminant des insultes. Il s'était dirigé vers sa salle de bain, toujours grossier, et, arrivé sur le seuil, avait retenu un hurlement de rage. Le jet de douche s'était démantibulé et pendait lamentablement laissant s'échapper par gouttelettes toute l'eau chaude du ballon. Après une délicieuse douche froide il avait encore trouver à se mettre d'une humeur pis : il avait déchiré sa chemise bleue marine en s'accrochant à sa poignet de porte de chambre, fait griller son déjeuner qu'il avait oublié sur le feu, manqua de prés son bus qui pour une fois était à l'heure et enfin essuya la toute première giboulée de mars sur le chemin du lycée.  
Décidemment, aujourd'hui, il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit. Et c'est d'une humeur absolument massacrante qu'il passa les grandes grilles vertes du lycée le plus réputé de l'île, l'Académie N. Il atterrit directement dans une grande cour polluée d'élèves trop excités et enthousiasmes. Sasuke détestait cette ambiance, ces sourires niaient et inutiles, ces hurlements de joie ou de tristesse, ces débâclements pathétiques des sentiments humains tout autour de lui... Comme pour échapper à cette cacophonie agressive il leva la tête sur la gauche et entraperçut les branches du sous-bois, situé sur le côté est du lycée. Après avoir passé cette cour des supplices il entra tout de suite dans le grand bâtiment blanc réservé aux langues :il commençait sa matinée par deux heures d'anglais. Dés qu'il pénétra la bâtisse, ses narines furent prises d'une odeur de neuf, de livres, de crayons... Tout ce mélangeaient ici. Il aimait bien cet endroit, cela le détendait un peu d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, même le silence des casiers ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. D'un pas énergique il se rendit au premier étage, imbibant le sol sur son passage, et se laissa tomber devant la salle 125. Il expira enfin, se sentant en sécurité et regarda machinalement sa montre. 7h50, au moins, il n'était pas en retard. Plusieurs élèves le dépassèrent en lui faisant un coucou désespéré de la main, auquel il ne répondit pas, et disparurent à l'angle du couloir. Sasuke attendit qu'il ne reste plus que lui et son ombre avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer la boule de colère qui se débâtait dans son estomac. Puis soudain, comme un électrochoc il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs. Un peu angoissé il s'empara de son sac et chercha désespérément son agenda. Disparut, il l'avait oublié chez lui. Il se maudit et se vengea sur son cahier d'anglais en l'extrayant hargneusement de parmi les feuilles volantes et chiffonnées du fond de son sac.  
Il prit l'initiative de réviser ses verbes irréguliers, au cas où son très cher professeur de langues ne décide de lui coller un contrôle.  
Il réfléchissait rapidement en murmurant les verbes pour mieux mémoriser.

« Cling clung clung, c'est s'aaa, s'aa... pfff tu parles d'une langue à deux balles ! On s'en sert jamais de ce verbe en plus !

-Cling clung clung c'est s'accrocher Sasuke-kun.

Ledit Sasuke écarquilla soudain les yeux, il s'était tellement concentré à ronchonner qu'il n'avait pas sentie cette présence féminine s'approcher. D'un mouvement habile, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rose s'assit prés de lui. Elle lui fit tout simplement la bise avant de se pencher sur la liste de verbes irréguliers de Sasuke.

-'Jour Sakura. grogna-t-il dés que la jeune fille eut libéré ses joues.

-Tu n'as pas appris ? Pourtant on a un contrôle en deuxième heure. enchaîna-t-elle sans sourire.

-Ah... J'ai oublié mon agenda chez moi. Et puis, même si j'avais révisé je me serais tapé une caisse.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Mais parce que je n'y comprends absolument rien à cette langue ! C'est bien trop compliqué !

La jeune fille éclata de rire devant l'énervement de son meilleur ami et élève du lycée face à de simples verbes d'anglais. Il l'ignora et reprit sa lecture.  
Doucement, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et observa son Sasuke nerveux. C'était rare de le voir ainsi, de voir ses sourcils se recourbés légèrement dans un rictus angoissé, de voir ses beaux yeux noirs sautés d'une ligne à l'autre en s'embrouillant, de voir sa bouche mordiller son pouce et faire claquer sa langue de temps en temps sous la pression... Elle le déshabilla totalement du regard, en partant de sa chevelure brune trempée, glissant sur son visage aux traits étonnement fins pour un garçon, dérapant sur ses épaules fortes et minces qui surplombaient un torse d'amateur d'arts martiaux et terminant par ses longues jambes secouées d'un mouvement nerveux. Elle le trouvait beau, terriblement beau, beau au point de lui faire perdre la tête.  
Ses joues d'adolescentes se teintèrent de rouge et elle essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur le visage inquiet et encore plus pâle que d'habitude de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Mmmh ? offrit-il pour toute réponse.

-Tu es venu à pieds ? Tu es trempé...

-Tient tu as remarqué ! s'exclama-t-il ironique. J'ai vraiment passé une matinée de merde...

Il ne put continuer son récit car la cloche venait de cracher sa sonnerie suraiguë, signalant le début des cours ; les élèves devaient se rassembler devant leurs salles et déjà le couloir principal était totalement envahit. Sasuke remit rageusement son cahier dans son sac et se leva en s'appuyant sur le mur, une douleur au niveau de ses jambes lui rappela sa position inconfortable, il l'ignora et tendit une main à son amie toujours assise.  
Leur professeur arriva pour une fois à l'heure et Sasuke partit s'asseoir au fond de la classe, prés de la fenêtre, comme il adorait. De là, il pouvait voir toute l'étendue de la cour sans un seul élève. De plus, en général le professeur le laissait tranquille à cette place.  
Il n'acceptait jamais personne à côté de lui, pas même Sakura. Elle l'avait toujours très bien prit, elle était bien la seule de toute l'Académie à le comprendre un temps soit peu.

-Good morning everybody...

A peine le cours commençait que déjà Sasuke se sentait somnoler et regardait dehors. Il se mit à détailler les arbres centenaires de l'arrière-cour. Le plus vieux était un magnifique chêne qui montait jusqu'au ciel. Sasuke aimait le parcourir du regard, toutes ses rainures, toutes ses brindilles et branches, il les connaissait par cœur. Il remarqua qu'un nouveau nid s'était formé sur une branche basse, trop basse pour que les œufs soient en sécurité ; les élèves pourraient s'en emparer. Sasuke songeait à aller le déplacer à la récréation lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Le menton dans la paume, il se pencha en avant pour mieux distinguer par delà le rideau de fer. Une chevelure blonde traversait la cour en courant, sa peau semblait bronzer ou tout du moins hâlée ; il n'était pas de Konoha. Ici les gens sont tous gris et sombres, à cause du manque de soleil. Sasuke ne put discerner plus de détails de cet étranger, il venait d'entrer dans la bâtisse principale. Arrivé en retard un lundi matin, avec le titre de « nouvel élève », n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire songea-t-il sans vraiment y penser. Cela lui rappelait son propre premier jour à l'Académie. Son père, sa mère et son frère l'avaient accompagné et tout c'était très bien passé. La plupart des filles de son année se prétendaient déjà folles amoureuses de lui et certaines de terminale étaient venues lui donner des billets à transmettre à son frère.  
En se replongeant dans les souvenirs de ce jour, il n'avait pas remarqué les gestes discrets de Sakura devant lui. Il reçut une boulette de papier dans la tête et se rendit compte que le professeur s'adressait à lui. Il prit une expression ahurie et tenta de comprendre ce que l'homme aux cheveux blancs lui baragouinait.

-Would you please come here and correct the exercise two ? Come'on Sasuke.

-Euh... je I mean, I... I don't euh... It's... Bon j'ai rien compris.

-In English please.

-Euh... I häve noteuh underrstande...

Il se sentit totalement stupide et ne dit plus rien ; il aperçut Sakura pouffer de rire et se promit de ne plus parler anglais de sa vie. Cependant, son professeur avait tendu le bras, une craie à la main. Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive et se leva hésitant.  
Il s'empara de la craie et lut la phrase notée au tableau, réveilla tous ses neurones pour comprendre et assembler les mots sous ses yeux.

-Well, first one's about Fiona and his boyfriend, you had to use present perfect so, let's go Sasuke.

L'étudiant lança à son tuteur un regard complètement embrouillé, il n'avait rien comprit, même en forçant son intelligence. Il relut la phrase plusieurs fois et avala de nouveau sa salive. _Un miracle s'il vous plait, un tout petit miracle_... pria-t-il en crispant nerveusement ses paupières.Le miracle arriva en même temps qu'une tête blonde. Au moment même où Sasuke posait sa craie tremblante sur le tableau, un jeune homme tout caramel avait pénétré la salle avec fracas. Apparemment il écoutait à la porte pour essayer de deviner si c'était bien sa classe en 125. La porte s'était ouverte et il était tombé aux pieds de l'estrade en bois devant le tableau. Sasuke croisa les yeux azurs de cet adolescent maladroit et le trouva,... captivant. Pendant une seconde interminable les deux s'évaluèrent d'un regard hautain avant que leur professeur n'hurle sur le nouvel arrivant.  
Sasuke profita que l'attention se soit détournée de lui pour retourner à sa place sans se faire remarquer. Il observa la scène, presque amusé. Le jeune homme blond encaissait tous les reproches du Mister english sans rien répondre mais ses yeux bleus débordaient de rébellion et de haine. Lorsque l'ambiance redevint calme, l'homme aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers la classe, tout sourire et s'exclama en français.

-Je vous présente Naruto ! Il arrive des Etats-Unis, je vous demanderais donc de faire un effort pour lui parler en anglais.

Ledit Naruto se débarrassa de la main du prof sur son épaule et grogna dans un français parfait.

-Ma langue natale est le japonais mais je parle aussi le français, l'anglais et l'espagnole, c'est pas la peine de me parler en anglais. On est France oui ou quoi ?

Un silence, leur professeur resta bouche bée tandis que la classe elle éclatait de rire. Sasuke aussi sourit, il n'aimait pas cet homme, Hatake Kakashi, le voir se faire ridiculiser ainsi par un nouvel élève lui plut jusqu'au sourire.  
Le sensei fit revenir le silence en claquant des mains et reprit comme si Naruto n'avait rien dit.

-Bon tu vas aller t'asseoir, tiens regarde au fond de la classe, il y a une place libre à côté de Sasuke. En plus il a du mal avec l'anglais, tu pourras l'aider !

Sasuke sursauta à l'appel de son nom et se leva sans s'en rendre compte, son sourire bien oublié. Hors de question d'avoir quelqu'un à l'emmerder en plus pendant les cours. Il voulut répliquer mais Naruto fut plus rapide.

-Attendez, c'est une blague ? Z'avez vu la tête qu'il tire ?! J'ai pas envie de passer l'année à côté de ce mec !

Le brun entrouvrit bêtement la bouche à la suite de ces paroles. D'accord il était d'apparence très froide et ne supportait pas la présence des autres,... mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction d'un nouveau, d'un tel refus. Après tout, cela l'arrangeait lui aussi ; il se rassit tranquillement et reporta son attention sur son chêne. Le nid était toujours là, mais cette fois il pouvait y voire les hôtes qui piaillaient joyeusement.Totalement prit dans son observation il manqua de tomber par terre lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de raclure de chaise à sa droite.Il perçut un grognement plaintif avant de faire pivoter son buste pour tomber sur le visage boudeur de Naruto. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier, comme s'il lui en voulait dela situation. Sasuke lui rendit son sentiment et se détourna totalement de lui. _Je sens que l'année va être joyeuse..._

* * *

**A suivre !**

* * *

Midori : Et voilaaa c'était le premier chapitre... dites moi ce que vous en pensez et je mettrais peut-être la suite ...


End file.
